1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminated switch assembly. In particular, the present invention relates to a low-profile illuminated switch assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle has various control switches in front of the driver's seat to control additional functions of the vehicle. Types of such control switches that have been mainly used include a lever type, a push-button type, and a rotary type. As an air-conditioner control switch, a control switch of combined type having both push and rotary functions has been often used particularly in recent years.
When a vehicle having such a combined-type switch drives at night, an illumination structure is used in which when the vehicle's interior lighting is turned on, light is emitted by an internal LED for illumination and passes through a lens for illumination to reach a push button, so that a symbol printed on the push button is illuminated with the light.
Korean Patent No. 0721236 discloses a technique related to a two-point illuminated rotary switch.
The related art described above provides a combined-type rotary switch mounted to a connector terminal of an audiovisual (AV) electric device and configured to emit an operation signal by being pressed or rotated. The combined-type rotary switch includes a rotary switch housing connected to the connector terminal; a switch knob made of transparent material, and inserted in the rotary switch housing to support components sequentially fitted therein; a serration lens fitted in the switch knob, and having serrations formed at a light incident portion and a rim to allow light from many LEDs serving as light sources to travel in straight lines and bend; a transparent lens made of transparent material and configured to surround the rotary switch housing; a handle made of translucent material, and having the transparent lens inserted therein to be illuminated through the transparent lens; and a push button fitted in the handle and configured to move the switch knob, when pressed, to operate a switch on a printed circuit board (PCB) having the LEDs mounted thereon.
In the related art described above, it is inevitable to use a double-sided mounting structure in which components are mounted on the lower side of the PCB and LEDs are mounted on the upper side of the PCB. The double-sided mounting structure is inconvenient in that it makes the design process complicated, inevitably requires development of a program for driving the PCB, and involves an enormous cost.
Also in the related art, it is necessary to secure a large separation space between components to avoid interference with the LEDs mounted on the upper side of the PCB. The space usability is thus degraded, and the related art cannot be applied if the separation space between the PCB and components disposed above the PCB is narrow.